Las Venturas (HD Universe)
Las Venturas is one of the fictional locations featured in the Grand Theft Auto series. So far, it has only had one rendition, appearing in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. Description The city also exists in the HD Universe, which started afresh in the current canon. It has been mentioned many times in Grand Theft Auto IV and The Ballad of Gay Tony, along with other locations from the GTA series and other Rockstar titles. As the HD Universe is apart from the old GTA games and follows a separate canon, it is possible that Rockstar will redesign the city in the same way they did with Liberty City and Los Santos if it is to make an appearance in a future GTA game. However, images from the earlier version of Las Venturas do appear in GTA IV, by way of the Venturas Poker Challenge TV program. It is implied that Las Venturas is based on Las Vegas, Nevada. While Las Venturas was in the State of San Andreas (which is based on California) in its previous rendition, if it is to be done again, it could have its own state, based on Nevada, as during the Venturas Poker Challenge, Las Venturas is shown in a state similar to it. Known locations Points of Interest *Caligula's Palace *The Venturas Dome Casino in Old Venturas Strip *The Visage *"Welcome to Fabulous Las Venturas" sign References in GTA IV VPC.jpg|The logo of Venturas Poker Challenge. Ck_ap_flyus_01.png|Visit Las Venturas from $200. * As the name suggests, Venturas Poker Challenge takes place in Las Venturas (in the Venturas Dome), and shows footage of Prickle Pine, Old Venturas Strip, V-Rock Hotel, The High Roller, and Verdant Meadows. These locations have not been redesigned for the HD universe, but are shown by way of footage from GTA: San Andreas, the only substantial images from the 3D universe to make their way into the HD version. * In the mission First Date, after arriving at Firefly Island, Michelle might comment on how she thinks they are turning the amusement park into a Las Venturas-themed park. * Many characters were born or live in Las Venturas, such as Heathcliff Waterstreet, Derrick Thornton, Terry Kim and Chris Cummings. * Celebrity Wayne Tearson was found dead in a Las Venturas brothel in 2008. * Despite following an alternate continuity, the 3D Universe rendition of the city (also currently the only rendition) appears in a cameo on the TV in GTA IV. * During the mission "Meltdown", where the player has to chase Luca and his crew, in the initial cutscene before Luca drives off he says "next stop, Las Venturas, baby!" * Las Venturas is advertised on many billboards by FlyUS. * There is a spin off of the television show The Science Of Crime known as Science of Crime: Las Venturas. * On Blogsnobs.org, Pychakilla.blogsnobs.org is the blog of a "psycho hose beast" college girl from Las Venturas. * On Liesdamnlies.net, the users Apollo11 and SkullandBones are both from Las Venturas. * Vinewood Bar & Grill is mentioned on LibertyCityNightlife.com to have a restaurant is Las Venturas. References in GTA: Chinatown Wars One of the dealers, Vicini might text Huang, informing him that he has just returned from Las Venturas with a suitcase full of weed which he needs to offload due to NOOSE. References in The Ballad of Gay Tony Rotterdam Cities.jpg|The Rotterdam Tower's ground level lobby in The Ballad of Gay Tony. * In The Ballad of Gay Tony, Las Venturas is engraved on the wall of the ground floor of the Rotterdam Tower, along with Vice City, Los Santos, San Fierro and Liberty City. * One measurement of distance traveled in the game is "miles traveled from Liberty City to Las Venturas". * During the mission Boulevard Baby, Vic Manzano was supposed to be in Las Venturas when he walks in on Luis having oral sex with his girlfriend. * Also, according to the Liberty Tree, Manzano is wanted by the LVPD for illegal activities in Las Venturas. References in GTA V and GTA Online GTAV-LasVenturasScratch.png|Las Venturas scratch ticket Las_Venturas_GTAVe_OG_Loc_Tour_Poster.png|OG Loc tour poster on the wall of 3671 Whispymound Drive RaceAndChaseGame-GTAO-LocationLasVenturas.png|Las Venturas as depicted in the Race and Chase arcade game series in Grand Theft Auto Online. The Visage can be seen on the right. *The description of the Vestra on ElitasTravel.com mentions Las Venturas as it says that it's a good place to ferry your hookers to. *Las Venturas lottery scratch cards are located in all convenience stores, easily seen when zoomed in on the ticket racks with your camera or a Sniper Rifle. *A tour poster for OG Loc in Franklin Clinton's safehouse shows venues in Los Santos, Liberty City, Vice City and Las Venturas. *A pedestrian may say, "Excuse me, they would love you in Las Venturas." *Radio Los Santos mentions the Las Venturas hockey team winning a game over the Los Santos Kings, which leads to violence between both teams. See also *Las Venturas in the 3D Universe *San Fierro (3D Universe) *San Fierro (HD Universe) *Los Santos (3D Universe) *Los Santos (HD Universe) Category:Cities Category:Locations Category:HD Universe